Killing Cousins
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: 12 years after Voldemorts fall Bellatrix Lestrange is still a prisoner of Azkaban. She doesn't expect a fellow inmate to visit her cell... her cousin Sirius Black. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting on her small hard cot in her cell in Azkaban prison, gazing through the bars on her window. She could see the stars from her small, cramped, grubby cell. Somehow looking at them helped fight of the depression that constantly threatened to overtake her.

12 years she had been locked away in Azkaban. 12 years of food that was hardly fit for human consumption, scratchy horrible prison clothes and a small, dark cell with very little in it.

The fact she was a maximum security prisoner meant Dementors were outside her door at nearly all hours. They were the foulest creatures she had ever encountered. They sucked away every good feeling until there was nothing left but the despair, the hatred, the burning rage.

They made her relive all the worst experiences of her life...the day Andromeda had gotten engaged to that filthy muggle... the first time Rodolphus had hit her... the day her master had fallen. She hated the Dementors with a passion but she could do nothing to drive them away without a wand.

The lack of a wand and the dampening of her powers had been almost unbearable for Bellatrix. So many times she had longed to curse someone...to make someone hurt for doing this to her.

But even worse than the loss of her magic was the loneliness...the terrible aching loneliness. She had gone so long with no visitors save the Dementors who guarded her cell. Even her meals were pushed through a hole in the door.

She visibly jumped when she heard a soft footstep behind her. Standing by her door in his ragged prison robes, long black unkempt hair framing his still-handsome face was her cousin Sirius Black. A trail of muddy pawprints showed how he had managed to slip through the bars. Evidentially the rumors were true...Sirius Black was an Animagus.

"Evening cousin" he said silkily, leaning casually on the door.

She got off the cot and gave him an appraising, mocking smile.

"Well if it isn't Sirius Black." she said in high mocking voice. "How'd you get out of your cell? Been _dogging_ my footsteps have you?"

"Don't flatter yourself" he said contemptuously. She sighed. Her cousin was obviously spoiling for a fight... something which was inevitable whenever they were in the same room. They were too the same in some ways and too different in others.

She was tried of fighting. "I'm in no mood for games Sirius." she said matter-of-factly. "Why are you here?" she asked in an accusing voice. Her expression was undeniably curious as to why he'd visit her. They had hated each other for years.

"Because… my _dear_ cousin…' he drawled sarcastically. "...After so many years in this place I'm sure you're almost as desperate for company as I am."

"I'm not _that_ desperate" she spat derisively, turning her back to him.

"Really?" he said incredulously. "I'd be pretty desperate if I'd been chucked in here for 12 years out of loyalty for a master who has completely disappeared." His tone was teasing and she could tell he wanted to piss her off. It was working.

She whirled around and spoke to him in a voice that was dripping with disdain. "You're pretty cocky for someone who was arrested for betraying his best friends to their deaths …not to mention mass murder of 14 muggles."

"You know perfectly well I didn't do it" he said in an annoyingly calm voice.

"Of course I know you didn't do it" she said dryly. "I know exactly who sold out the Potter's and it wasn't you. It was that vermin Peter Pettigrew. He set you up nicely...didn't he…cousin?" she finished, her dark eyes glittering maliciously.

"Always the sadistic bitch huh Bella?" he said contemptuously, an angry disdainful look on his face.

"Better a sadistic bitch than a sentimental fool" she shot scathingly back at him.

"Who's the fool?" he said coldly. "Who chose a miserable excuse for a man as her husband? Who chose to follow someone who was finished by a baby boy? Voldemort can't save you now Bella."

"How dare you speak his name…you filthy blood traitor!" she screeched at him, her face furious. He smiled, obviously pleased he had managed to get her all riled up.

"I can call him whatever I like…" he said arrogantly. "I wasn't sacred of him even when he was alive."

"He's not dead!" she yelled, not wanting to believe his words. If he master was truly gone there was no hope...no hope at all. The possibility that he would return and free her was all that had kept her going the past 12 years.

"Surely even you don't that he's coming back after 12 years" Sirius said with a sneer. Bella had to admit he hadn't lost his ability to be as annoying as hell when he wanted to be. He had always been able to push her buttons.

"He will!" she said passionately. "And he'll reward me...his most loyal...his most faithful..."

He interrupted her. "Don't you mean his whore...cousin?" he said wickedly.

That did it. She was furious. She snarled and flung herself at him. She wished she had her wand... he would be on his back writhing in pain in the time it took to say crucio.

Her sudden attack took him by surprise. He barely had time to grab her wrists and stop her clawing his flesh. She was a wildcat his cousin. Surprisingly strong too despite her frail-seeming frame. All prisoners of Azkaban lost a lot of weight. He knew he had.

He barely managed to keep her clawing hands away from his throat. He was weak after so many years in Azkaban and her fury seemed to have given her added strength. He almost smiled. He had known he could depend on his cousin for a good fight. He had been so bored for so long... cooped up in the small cell with no company save the Dementors.

Her dark eyes had the light of madness in them as she desperately struggled to get free of his grip. She wanted to hurt him as much as she could. He could tell. He couldn't help thinking that she looked damn hot when she was angry. Azkaban had not dimmed her beauty. Suddenly he was acutely aware of how long it had been since he was this close to an attractive woman.

Pain shot through him as she brought her knee up to his groin, grinning sadistically. He shoved her away. She staggered backwards a few paces but kept her feet.

The pain made him determined to get the better of her. She advanced on him slowly, still wearing that evil smile. He wanted to to wipe it off her face.

He growled low in his throat and slammed her hard against the wall, enjoying her yelp of pain as he back made contact with the stone.

He pinned her against the wall. Her dark eyes were furious as she struggled to get free. He simply held her there, savoring having her at his mercy. She almost got free but he grabbed her and slammed her back against the wall.

She glowered at him, her eyes saying keen that she wanted very badly to hurt him right then. He was struck again by how sexy she looked when she was mad. That had always been half the fun of getting her riled up.

He had always found her attractive. They might have gotten together back at Hogwarts if it hadn't been clear even back then that they believed in very different ideals.

Deny it as she would he knew she desired him too. She wouldn't hate him as much as she did if she didn't want him. He hated her too...because she was the one person he had always wanted and had never been able to have. Not because they were cousins (after all intermarriage was common among pure bloods) but because they were and would always be on opposite sides.

It struck him then that sides mattered little where they were now. Voldemort was gone. He hadn't been seen for 12 years...since the night he tried the kill Harry Potter. Sirius had been amazed his godson had survived with only a scar. He wished he could have been a proper godfather to harry...given him a home and a family. Not a day when by when he didn't miss James Potter.

Bella's furious struggles brought him away from his thoughts. He had to use all his strength to keep her pinned to the wall. Her closeness was very... distracting. Thoughts of what he'd like to do to his cousin kept drifting across his mind. Thoughts that had nothing to do with fighting...

He was very tempted to act on those thoughts. After all what did it matter anymore what side they were on? Voldemort had lost. The Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eater's had both been disbanded for 12 years. Besides that they were trapped in the most horrible place known to wizardkind....what more did they have to lose?

It had been so long and he had always wanted her... just holding her against the wall like this was getting him rather excited. She'd soon be able to see just how excited he thought wryly to himself. He wondered wickedly what she'd think of that. He had a sneaking suspicion she'd like it.

He pushed her into the wall, pressing his body against her. She gasped in surprise and stopped struggling for a moment. Then she began to struggle again, wriggling violently in his grasp. The felling of her struggling against him made him made him even more excited.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth.

At first she fought but after a moment she started to kiss him back, her mouth fierce and demanding on his. He felt a surge of lust and satisfaction. He knew she wanted him to. He had always known it.

Damn it felt good after so long of no human contact. Specially as he'd wanted to do just this since the very moment he had seen her...all those years ago on the Hogwarts Express.

Her bony arms wound around his neck and she pressed her body over more firmly against his. She gasped in surprise as she felt how hard he already was. She gave him a wicked, lustful look and continued to kiss him.

His hand slid up her thigh until her robes were bunched up and her leg was curled around his waist. The small part of his brain that wasn't consumed with desire was warning him that this was a bad idea. He didn't think he could bear to stop though... he was so very close to having her right there right then. Her hands was reaching for the waistband of his trousers.

With a massive effort of will he stopped kissing her and pulled back.

Her eyes glittered dangerously as he pulled away. She didn't want him to stop...wanted him badly to keep going.

"I can't" he said regretfully, taking a few steps away.

If looks could kill the look in Bella's eyes surely would have done as she watched him turn into a large black dog and slink slowly out of her cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bellatrix Lestrange was making a chalk mark on one of the walls of her cell. It was the only way to keep track of the days in this place. The wall opposite the bed was covered in chalk marks. 4400 marks… well over 12 long years of them.

Though it depressed her to see how long she had been there she needed to record the days. How else would she know time was passing at all?

She heard the soft patter of footsteps and turned around just in time to see a large black dog slipping through the bars of her cell.

She scowled darkly at the dog. It looked at her a moment with large dark eyes and then transformed into her cousin Sirius Black.

"Go away" she hissed vehemently at him. She turned her back on him.

"Still pissed at me cuz?" he said amusedly, a smile spreading over his face. He liked her when she was angry… he found it damn hot.

She whipped around. "I don't know what I'm more pissed at…" she spat angrily at him. "That you stopped when you were inches away from fucking me…or that you got so close in the first place."

"Ah so you did want me to…" he said smugly, grinning at her.

"Did I look like I was about to say no?" she said scathingly, as if she found it a very stupid question.

"I'm here now…" he said suggestively, a wicked look on his face. She had to admire his cheek.

"I'm not in the mood" she said dismissively. His grin didn't drop one notch. He knew she didn't mean it… knew that she was only saying it because she was pissed at him for stopping last time.

"I think you'll change your mind…" he said confidently, a swagger in his step as he took a few steps towards her.

"What makes you so damn sure?" she snapped at him, her dark eyes angry.

Damn it he was still the arrogant git he'd been back at school! He was right though… she wanted him even though she was furious with him right now. Eventually she would give in… she knew it as well as he did.

"Because you haven't been with anyone for 12 years…" he pointed out. "…Because I'm the only one in this godforsaken place that can get into your cell…because you've lusted after me ever since we were teenagers…" he finished with a grin.

That he knew she had always wanted him pissed her off. His arrogant tone pissed her off even more. She badly wanted to knock the smirk of his face. "Lust after you?" she spat at him. "A filthy blood traitor? I'd rather fuck a Dementor!"

The smirk vanished to be replaced by an angry look. He had not liked the insult at all. "I can arrange that!" he said in almost a growl.

She laughed in that high, mad way of hers. "You're despicable" she said in an amused, mocking tone.

"So are you cuz" he said disdainfully, amusement creeping into his voice.

"You have no idea" she said with a smirk, her voice teasing and incredibly erotic. "I bet" he said in a low husky voice. Her dark eyes locked onto his. The heat, the lust he could see in them made his pants all of a sudden feel rather tight.

Even in a prison uniform his cousin oozed seduction. He couldn't wait to see what was underneath it…his imagination was painting a rather vivid picture.

He crossed the short distance between them. His hands went to her waist and he pulled her roughly to him. He leaned in kiss her deeply and roughly, pressing her against him.

It felt good… so good she couldn't care that she was married (at least in name), that he was her cousin or he was against everything she stood for.

She kissed him back just a deeply, just as roughly, just as hungrily. She felt desire flare up within her. It wasn't something she had felt in a long time…apart from the one other time he had visited her in her cell.

He hands ran down her back to cup her ass, squeezing the soft flesh firmly. A very soft sound of enjoyment escaped her lips. He liked it a lot. It was such a turn on to see how much she was enjoying it. And they had only just got started.

He pressed her to him even more firmly and she could feel the warmth of his skin through the thin, rough fabric of the prison robes. It made her want to touch the skin underneath, to press her naked skin against his.

Sirius broke the kiss and gave her a wicked grin, his eyes darting to the small bed in the corner of the cell. She grinned wickedly at him and started to walk backwards towards the bed.

He slowly followed her, his expression lascivious and teasing.

When they got to the bed she put a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him again. His hands went to the hem of her robes, starting to roll it slowly up her legs. When the hem reached mid thigh she broke the kiss with a smile and raised her hands over her head.

He tugged the robes up and over her head, tossing them on the floor.

It felt good to see the desire in his eyes as he took in her pale, slender, curvy body..

It was gratifying that after 12 years in Azkaban and considerable weight loss she could still make a man look at her like that. Like something delicious he was dying to eat.

She looked down and smiled mischievously when she saw there was a bulge in his pants already. Clearly seeing her naked was getting him excited. She thought wickedly that it was his turn to get naked now.

"Your turn" she purred. A smile spread slowly over his face and he began to quickly disrobe. Soon he was a naked as she was. Her eyes went automatically downwards. She gave him a look that said she liked…a lot.

He pulled her too him again and kissed her fiercely, his mouth almost bruising on hers. She kissed him back savagely, biting his lip. His could taste his blood on her lips as he continued to kiss her.

Her hand slipped between his legs, fondling him roughly, mercilessly until her couldn't take any more. He had to have her now.

He pushed her so she was lying on her front on the bed. She looked up at him with a wicked grin...as if daring him to do it.

That was all he needed. He crawled along her body so his body was stretched out on top of hers. His hands gripped her hips firmly. With his body pinning hers to the bed there was no way she could get away… even if she had wanted to.

Without warning his grip on her hips tightened so it was almost bruising and he shoved the long hard length of him inside her. A gasp of pleasure escaped her lips.

He pulled almost all the way out before slamming his body back into hers, wringing a soft moan from her and making her hands tighten around handfuls of the bedcovers.

Each thrust rocked her hips as he started to move his body in and out of hers. It was rough enough that it would have hurt if she'd been less ready for him but as it was it felt amazing. Her back arched and she rocked her hips back to meet his.

He set his teeth in the flesh of her shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a perfect impression of his teeth in her skin.

Her gasp of surprise and pleasure showed she clearly enjoyed pain…enjoyed him being rough. It was a huge turn on the he didn't have to be careful… didn't have to worry about hurting her…she would enjoy whatever he did to her.

Her hands gripped the covers even more tightly when he started to thrust even harder, every stroke hitting the very end of her. She could feel a heady warmth start to build up between her legs.

Their moans of pleasure intermingled as their bodies met hard and fast, their skin slick with sweat. Both were deliciously close to climax.

Ina few more thrusts it was over…her back arching and her screams of pleasure echoing around the tiny cell. His body went stiff behind her as he had his release, thrusting deep inside her one more time as the last echoes of the orgasm died away.

They collapsed on the bed, both of them breathing heavily and neither of them able to move.

When he had recovered somewhat he got up and started to pull on his robes.

"This won't stop us hating each other will it?" he said quietly as he dressed, a trace of sardonic amusement in his voice. "Not at all" she said in a rather dry voice. "Well just so we're clear on that…" he replied wryly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bellatrix Lestrange was lying on the bed in her cell. She was fantasizing about her cousin Sirius Black. She couldn't stop thinking about the other day. It had been the best fuck she had ever had. Even taking into account the fact that both of them had gone so long without…it had been incredibly hot. She wanted to have him again…more than once. Just thinking about was making her want to give herself some attention.

Just as she was about to do so she heard a bark outside her cell door. She sat up. A large black dog was standing outside her door. A wicked grin spread slowly over her face. Now her cousin was here she might not have to take care of herself.

The dog wagged its tail at her, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. "Hello there…" she said with a mischievous grin. He barked again. She beckoned with her finger for him to come in.

He put his paws forward like he was about to pounce and grinned doggishly at her, his tail wagging. She chuckled. He jumped up and ran to other end of corridor.

"Here doggie…" she said in an amused voice. He barked and ran full tilt towards the door, stopping just before it. She got up and walked slowly towards the door. She smiled as he placed his paws on the door, his tongue lolling out.

"Do you want me to stroke you?" she said with a mischievous grin. As she got close to the bars he took his paws off the bars and danced back out of her reach. He barked as she laughed at his antics.

"Here doggie, doggie, doggie" she said in a teasing voice, leaning forward and putting her hands on her knees.

He slipped through the bars and barreled into her, knocking her over. He landed on top of her and changed into himself. Instead of a dog it was Sirius on top of her, a grin spreading over his face. "Good boy" she said amusedly. He chuckled.

"Do you always greet people by knocking them over…or are you just happy to see me?" she asked dryly. "Hello to you too" he said with a grin. "Just shut up and kiss me" she said imperiously. He chuckled again and leaned down to kiss her.

His hands lightly pinned her wrists to the floor near her head as his lips met hers. His mouth was warm, fierce, possessive, hungry. It was a kiss that was all about lust, all about sex. Desire started to build up in the pit of her stomach. God she wanted him. She hated him but she wanted him.

She made soft sounds of pleasure as they continued to kiss passionately on the floor of her cell. His hands left her wrists to travel slowly down her arms. They ran down her body to stop at her sides caressing them lightly.

His lips left hers and trailed over her jaw. She closed her eyes as his lips went down the side of her neck. He nipped the side of her neck sharply and she let out a low groan of pleasure, opening her eyes.

His hands wandered up her ribs and over her breasts. He yanked the neckline of her robes down to expose her pale, round breasts. The pink nipples were already hard. He ran his thumbs over them and she shuddered in pleasure. He put his mouth on first one then the other licking, sucking and nipping mercilessly. Her back arched and her dark eyes unfocused

When he had finished she gave him a wicked grin. She rolled him over so he was on his back, her straddling his thighs. She could feel how hard he already was through the thin fabric of the prison robes.

He took off the top part of his robes, sliding it over his head and tossing it on the floor. Her lascivious gaze slid over his lean torso and she grinned wickedly at him. She started to kiss, lick and nibble her way down his torso. He groaned in pleasure as she grazed sensitive skin with her teeth.

She crawled up his body till his lips were by his ear. "Bed" she purred seductively into his ear. He got to his feet with a wicked grin and walked over to the bed.

When he was seated on the bed she pulled her robes over her head, revealing that there was nothing but her underneath. She started to crawl towards him, her eyes never leaving his face. He could tell she was loving teasing him. Not that he was complaining. At the moment he couldn't think of a sexier view than his gorgeous naked cousin crawling towards him

She stopped when she got there and knelt between his legs. He watched her hungrily, wondering if she was going to do what he thought she was going to do. She didn't disappoint him. One of her hands slipped in his pants and deftly pulled out his cock.

Her hands firmly gripped the base and she ran her soft lips over the tip, sending a spasm of pleasure through his body. "Oh god..." he breathed. She gave him a long leisurely lick that sent shivers down his spine. His head tilted back and his eyes unfocused as she slowly, teasingly nibbled and licked up and down the long hard length of him.

Her dark eyes were fixed on his face as she took him in her mouth. From the wicked look on her face she was obviously enjoying doing this to him. He guessed that he shouldn't be surprised that she was orally talented...she had always proved her talents in other areas. Other areas just as warm and wet as her mouth..

She moved her mouth up and down the shaft, using tongue and lips. He groaned, winding one hand in her long dark wavy hair. He was close...so close. A few more flicks of her tongue brought him, his sounds of pleasure echoing around the small cell as he poured his release down her throat.

She took her mouth away and slowly licked her lips, grinning wickedly at him.

She grabbed his pants, pulled them and tossed them on the floor. Then she stood up, brushing the hair out of her face. His hands snaked around her waist and he pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling his thighs.

His hands drifted down her back to cup her ass and she wound her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard, pressing her body against his. He kissed her back fiercely, nipping her lower lip sharply. She licked her bottom lip and tasted coppery blood. A smile spread slowly over her face.

Her enjoyment of pain and blood was a undeniable turn on. He was already starting to get hard again. A wicked grin spread over his face. "Is it time for that stroke?" he whispered in her ear.

She chuckled lasciviously and reached down to take him in her hand. She stroked, caressed and played with him until he was hard as ever.

She grinned wickedly at him as she sat in his lap and ran her nails down his chest, leaving pink lines on his skin but not drawing blood. The throbbing in his cock had grown to the point he could hardly think of anything else.

She rubbed her warm wetness again him, teasing him with the feel of the slick silky flesh. He shuddered in pleasure. He couldn't stand it any more. "Fuck me" he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

Her dark eyes glittered lasciviously at his words. She moved her body upwards and slowly slid herself onto his cock. He groaned in pleasure. It felt amazing to have her wrapped around him. She was so wet...so ready.

She started to rock her hips, grinding their bodies together. Her hands had a tight grip on his shoulders, her lips were parted and her head was thrown back, long dark waves of hair cascading down her back.

His hands rested loosely on her waist as she rode him, slowly at first, her soft round breasts pressed against his chest. Their soft gasps and moans grew louder and more frequent as the rhythm of their bodies increased.

She didn't know how she'd gone without for so many years. It had been so long she'd forgotten how very good it could be…until the other day. The other day had been a huge reminder of what she'd been missing. And now…she didn't think it had ever been that good before. The pleasure so was so very intense.

She had always suspected her cousin was damn good in bed. She always found him attractive…and he had certainly been popular with the girls back at Hogwarts. She just hadn't suspected he would be this good.

She used her hands on his shoulders to move her hips up and down rather than rocking them. The change in motion make him groan low in his throat and tighten his grip on her waist.

She pushed him so he was lying on the bed, her sitting upright on top on of him straddling his thighs, his cock still deep in her.

He got even harder at the sight of her gorgeous body riding his. It was incredibly erotic watching her breasts bob up and down and his body going in and out of hers.

He thrust his hips up to meet hers. Her back arched and her head tilted even further as she let out a moan of pure pleasure. Her lips were parted and her eyes were half closed.

He used his hands on her hips to increase the speed and depth, wringing another moan from her lips. She could feel that delicious warmth start to build up between her legs. The friction felt incredible… and she loved being the one in control. She also loved being able to see his face…to see that he was enjoying at just as much as she was.

She rode him mercilessly as she got closer and closer, as fast and hard as she could. He groaned in pleasure as the sensation of being had so roughly, so forcefully. It was clear she had lost all control… had given herself over completely to pleasure.

The pleasure built up until she didn't know if she could take anymore. He brought her with an intensity she'd never felt before, an intensity she could feel through her whole body. Her body writhed above his as cries of pleasure escaped her lips. It spread to him, ripping through him in a wave of pure pleasure.

The final echoes of the orgasm ebbed away as she collapsed on top of him, her breathing rapid and her lovely skin slick with sweat. She lay on top of him for a few moments, her head on his chest, not even able to move enough to roll off.

"Are you sure you're one of the good guys Sirius?" she said mischievously, her breathing still faster than normal. "Yes" he said amusedly. "Really?" she said dryly "You sure don't fuck like one."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Bellatrix..." hissed the low, seductive, snakelike voice she had missed for so long. Her name sounded like a caress from his lips. "My lord" she whispered softly, hardly daring to believe it was him. _

"_You have proven your loyalty" he said in that low hiss. "While my other servants pretended to renounce me went back to their lives...even pretended to support that champion of muggle-lovers and fools Albus Dumbledore...you endured 12 years in Azkaban."_

"_Yes my lord" she said eagerly. "I alone was faithful...I alone never lost hope...I alone braved Azkaban...for you" she continued, trying to convey in her voice how much she cared for him. She willed him to look at her and really see her. For once. _

_His cold snake-like eyes met her dark ones and for a moment he simply looked at her...seeming to measure her with his gaze. A smile slid slowly over his face. "Yes you have proven yourself my most loyal servant...and you shall be...rewarded."_

_A pale finger slid down the side of her face and he started to lean in towards her. Suddenly a voice came to her ears. A masculine one. One that was deeper, richer, less raspy than Voldemort's. "Bella..." it called to her. "Bella......"_

Bellatrix Lestrange was jolted abruptly in consciousness by the sound of her cousin's voice. Her eyes fluttered open to see his face above hers. She visibly jumped, blinking sleepily at him.

"Sirius" she said hoarsely, sitting up. "What are you doing here so early?" she said curiously, her voice still thick with sleep. He was sitting beside her on the small hard bed.

When she got a good look at his face she saw that something had got him worked up. His mouth was set in grim line, his hands were clenched and his eyes were full of pain and anger.

She sat up, slowly becoming completely awake. "What's got you in such a state cuz?" she asked curiously. "It's Peter...Peter Pettigrew" he said in almost a growl. "What?" she said in rather dazed voice. "No ones seen hide or hair of him for 12 years…" she finished incredulously.

"He's at Hogwarts" Sirius growled. "That vermin is at Hogwarts with my godson" he spat angrily. "The whole wizarding world thinks he's dead...even most of the Death Eaters" she said disbelievingly. "How could he possibly be at Hogwarts?"

"He's an Animagus. The miserable wretch can turn...into a rat" he said wearily. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're telling me all this time he's been hiding as a rat?" she gasped. "My god...if most of the Death Eaters knew...a lot of them think the double-crosser double-crossed them."

"He's certainly not popular in this place is he?" Sirius said wryly. She chuckled. "That my dear cuz…is an understatement" she said dryly. A ghost of a smile passed over his face. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"What can I do?" he said bitterly. "I'm trapped in this terrible place." "What would you do if you escaped?" she asked curiously, wondering if her hot-headed cousin had the balls to actually commit the murder he was imprisoned for. "I'd find him" he said vehemently, "and I'd kill him."

"He deserves it" she said dispassionately. "He's nothing but a filthy cowardly traitor" she spat derisively. "At least we can agree on that cousin" he replied with a smile. His eyes flicked down to the covers covering her breasts and she was suddenly very aware that she wasn't wearing anything under the covers.

His eyes flicked up to hers and he grinned wickedly at her. She knew what he was thinking. There were other things they could be doing that would be much more fun than talking. She couldn't help grinning back at him. Why chat when they could fuck?

Even though they had been sleeping together for about a month (how long exactly she wasn't entirely sure) it was still just as hot...just as passionate as it had been the first time. They never seemed to get tired of each other. Of course when they weren't having sex they were usually arguing about something...but in bed...in bed they got along perfectly.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her on the neck, one hand tugging the sheet over her breasts. She sighed softly, her head tilting to one side as if to give him better access to her neck. His lips caressed the side of her neck.

His lips moved down her neck and over her collarbone, making her close her eyes, a soft moan escaping her lips. She moaned again when his lips found her breast, kissing, licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin. He fastened his lips on an erect pink nipple and sucked, arching her spine and tearing a gasp of pleasure from her lips.

When she didn't think she could stand it anymore he released her breast from his mouth. His lips parted her in a heated, passionate kiss that made desire start to build in the pit of her stomach. It felt so very good...

He broke the kiss giving her a teasing grin and started to nip and lick his way down her body. Soon she could feel a warm pulsing between her legs. His teasing was driving her crazy. She wanted him in her now.

Her dark eyes glittered wickedly as he slid off the bed and got to his feet. He could see clearly what she wanted him to do. The heat in her gaze and the knowledge she wanted him to fuck her made his cock stir in his pants.

A grin slid slowly over her face that matched the look in her eyes. Slowly, teasingly she peeled the sheets down the reveal the rest of her body. His eyes wandered over the smooth pale curves. He always enjoyed seeing her naked. She watched and chuckled lasciviously as he quickly shed his clothes, tossing them carelessly on the floor.

Her gaze traveled down his body to the growing hardness between his legs. Her grin got even wider. She loved she could get him so hard so quickly. All she had to do was get naked.

He climbed back on the bed and grabbed her wrist pinning them the bed by her head. Before she could protest his body was on top of hers, pinning the rest of her body with the weight of his. She wriggled a bit, liking the feel of his naked skin pressed against hers but not liking the feel of being helpless.

Helpless wasn't something she was used to being. Even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her (at least not in ways she wouldn't like) she still preferred to be in control, to be able to get away if she wanted to. He was male and she was a petite woman. If he wanted her held down she wouldn't be able to get away.

The feeling of her naked and helpless underneath him was a huge turn on. That much was clear. She could feel him getting even harder against her lower belly as he held her down. Despite her dislike of being tied down she could still feel her body responding to him. Her breathing was fast and the flesh between her legs was getting increasingly slick with excitement.

Her obvious arousal and her resistance to being pinned down were making the throbbing in his cock increase till he couldn't think of anything else but the need to sate it in her lovely body.

It was impossible for him to wait any longer. She cried out in pleasure and her body arched underneath him as he shoved his body into hers. He couldn't stifle a groan of pleasure. She was warm, wet and deliciously tight.

He started to thrust in firm slow strokes that brought soft gasps and moans of pleasure from her lips. His soft groans of pleasure mingled with hers as her slick silky flesh caressed his cock. Her head was tilted slightly back and her pouty lips parted, her long dark wavy hair fanned out over the pillow.

The rhythm of his thrusts got slowly faster and harder as the pleasure increased, the throbbing in his cock increasing with every movement, every thrust, every sound from her lips. She was beautiful...incredibly sexy... incredibly sensual...and she was also for the moment... all his.

A sharp pain stung through his shoulder and it took him a moment to realize that she had bitten him. A line of crimson blood snaked down his skin. He shuddered from pleasure as she licked the blood along his skin. When it was gone she licked the blood off her own lips like a cat licking cream of its whiskers.

He knew it was payback for holding her down but the pain in his shoulder was quickly being replaced by pleasure. It felt good... very good. There wasn't much hotter than seeing his cousin lose control like that.

Clearly it had had even more of an effect on her. Her body was writhing and dancing underneath his as he drove himself harder and faster into her. Where as before she had been tight now her body was open for him, allowing him to thrust harder and deeper into her.

He leaned down and kissed her, his mouth crushing hers in a kiss that was all about lust...passion...sex. She could feel how much he was enjoying holding her down...enjoying kissing her...enjoying fucking her.

He wasn't the only one enjoying it. It never ceased to thrill her just how much pleasure could be had with someone who was really good in bed. Her husband had certainly been a disappointment in that area. She couldn't even compare Rodolphus with her cousin. And as for the Dark Lord... she had had never had the opportunity to find out if he was skilled in bed. And not for lack of trying either.

She managed to free her hands and dig into the sides of his arms as his rhythm became rougher and less controlled. Rough enough to hurt her if her body had been just a little less ready. As it was it felt incredible. Every thrust hit that spot inside her. The pleasure was building up to an intensity that was almost unbearable.

Her nails contracted, leaving scarlet crescents in his flesh as she inched close and close to climax. He groaned deeply as the pain fed into delicious pleasure. He liked it when she was so rough, so uncontrolled, so completely abandoned to pleasure.

One more thrust pushed her over the edge, lifting her upper body of the bed in a rush of intense pleasure. She groaned, moaned, cried her pleasure as wave after wave of it took her.

Her body arched, shuddered, spasmed around his, bringing on his own orgasm. His body arched and stiffened above her, his sounds of pleasure meeting her ears as he had his release deep inside her.

Neither of them spoke in the aftermath, content just to lie there until they regained the ability to move again. By the time his breathing had gone back to normal the endorphin had worn of sufficiently that the bite on his shoulder and the scratches on his arms were starting to sting.

"Do all your lovers have scars…." he said mischievously. "Or just the really good ones?" he finished cheekily. She chuckled. "Just the really good ones…but don't get a swelled head" she said with a grin, a trace of sardonic amusement on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sirius Black left muddy paw prints on the floor as he slunk along the dimly lit hallways of the maximum security wing of Azkaban Prison. The large shaggy black dog was very careful to avoid the Dementors as it wound it way through the labyrinth of passageways. He enjoyed sneaking around behind the Dementors backs. The risk was a big part of what made it fun for him.

He slipped into the hallway where his cousin's cell was. He had to wait for a while for a Dementor to leave. It was hard to wait...to sit still as a dog. As a dog he was always full of energy.

When the Dementor had finally left he quickly bounded up to the door of the cell. He had been waiting for a while for a chance to see his cousin.

The fact they were shagging may have done little to stop them hating each other... but they didn't have to like each other for the sex to be...well amazing. With her it was always rough, intense and incredibly passionate. He had never had anyone else like her. Anyone who turned him on like his cousin. Anyone who gave him the pleasure she did. It made him feel the most alive he had felt in 12 long years.

In fact that was why he had gone into her cell that 1st time two months ago...to feel alive again. He had intended to pick a fight with her and he had. He had intended to get her furious at him and he had. What he had not expected was that they would almost sleep together.

The attraction that had always been there between them combined with the frustration of long years in Azkaban had made sleeping together damn near irresistible. Even thought he had (just) managed to resist her the first time he hadn't been able to stop himself going back – again and again.

However that was not what he was going there for this time. He was going to confront her. He was furious with her...more furious than he been at anyone, save Peter Pettigrew.

…........................................................................................................................................................

Bellatrix Lestrange had had better mornings. If he hadn't been enough that she had been listless and tired all week this morning she had woken with a terrible nausea in the pit of her stomach. It had only gotten worse as the morning had progressed. She had even been sick...into the deep hole that qualified for a toilet in Azkaban.

The nausea and dizziness had gotten better after she had been sick but she had still felt bloody awful for the rest of the morning. She had spent about 3 hours curled up in a ball on her bed, trying to get some rest. Now she was feeling considerably better and hoping her cousin would visit her this afternoon.

He hadn't come for a few days and she was getting a tad impatient. Patience had never been one of her virtues...and after so long of no sex...even a short wait was rather hard. She wanted to have him...wanted to for just a few hours forget everything else... the past...the dreariness of life in Azkaban...the horrible morning she had had. When she was with him all those things seemed to fade away.

She was lying on her back on the bed when she heard the sound of paws pattering down the hall. She sat up with a smile. A large shaggy black dog slipped between the bars of the cell. As soon it was inside the cell it transformed into Sirius.

Her smile wavered on her face when she got a good look as his expression. He looked positively furious. "How could you not tell me!" he growled. "What?" she said in what was almost a squeak. "You killed him!" he barked at her. "You killed Regulus! He was my brother...your cousin....and you killed him!"

Four words echoed around her brain – _how did he know? _Her orders had been secret...known only to the Dark Lord himself. Regulus had known too much about the Dark Lord's secrets to be allowed to betray them and live. The Dark Lord would not have asked anyone but her – the most trusted of his servants, to carry out the deed lest they learn his secret.

It had never occurred to her he might learn who it was who had killed his brother. What else had he learned? And what would he do to her now he knew?

For a moment she was frozen, not knowing what to do. She composed herself and said calmly "Who told you?" His expression got even more angry. "What does it matter?" he yelled at her. "You killed him! You killed him and you never said a fucking thing! And I'm the damn fool who slept with the witch who murdered my brother!"

"Sirius..." she said pleadingly, her tone imploring him to calm down. "Please try to understand. I was just following orders. He got in too deep...learned too many secrets to be allowed to live. I regret the necessity of having to do it and I really wish I hadn't been the one to do it... but I can't undo it. This...this won''t bring him back."

"You don't care do you? You don't care about him at all! You kill without a second thought. Must be easy being a heartless bitch!" he spat at her, his voice dripping with rage and disdain. That did it! Now she was mad.

"You have no idea!" she screeched at him. "You have no idea what I feel or how I think! You have no idea why I do the things I do! How dare you speak to me like that! How dare you judge me.... you self righteous... arrogant...prick!"

Her words hit him like a slap on the face. He stormed across the room and grabbed her roughly by the arms, shaking her, his eyes blazing with anger. The expression in her dark eyes was rather terrified. She had never been more aware of the considerable difference between them in both size and strength...or the fact that without her wand she was as vulnerable as any other woman.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, wriggling furiously in his grasp. Her fists beat futilely on his arms, hurting him a lot but not making him release her. His hands gripped tighter and tighter till she could feel them bruise her pale delicate skin. "You're hurting me!" she gasped. When he didn't let go she stamped hard on his foot, making him howl in pain but not slacken his grip on her at all.

"Let...me...go!" she snarled at him, trying to struggle free. His hands were crushing enough to really hurt now. She spat full in his face. He flinched and his grip slackened. She used the second of confusion to get free and kick him hard in the shin.

He staggered back a bit before lunging at her and fastening his hands around her pale throat. She gasped for air as her hands constricted her airway, cutting of her air supply. She tugged vainly at the hand wrapped around her throat. She struggled furiously, clawing at the hands and even drawing blood but his grip didn't slacked.

"Sirius..." she gasped hoarsely through her bruised throat. "Sirius...you're choking me..." she said in a hoarse whisper. "Please..." she said as her head started to get foggy from lack of air. "Please......" she said faintly... darkness starting to eat at the corners at her vision. She was going to pass out.

She saw realization dawn on his face as he became aware he was going to kill her if he didn't stop. Suddenly the hands released themselves from around her neck. She gasped, chest heaving as she took in great gulps of air.

His eyes were no less angry as she looked into him. He was still furious, furious at himself as well for letting her go. She should die... the woman who killed his brother! He could not...would not let her go unpunished. He wasn't done with her yet.

Before she could do more than rub her sore throat he had grabbed her and slammed her hard against the wall, making her grunt in pain as her back collided with the stone. Her dark eyes glittered furiously as she wriggled and struggled in an attempt to free herself. Even though he hated her with a passion at that moment he could feel his traitorous body react to the sight of her pinned against the wall. His cock stirred in his pants, aching with need.

She saw lust and anger mingle in his gaze as he pushed his body into hers, pinning her against the wall, his growing hardness pressed against her. She could feel her body responding to him even as she fought him, her arousal dampening her panties as she bit and scratched at him. He should not be able to do this to her when she was so furious at him!

He ground his hips into hers, his growing erection pressing against her most intimate parts through the cloth separating them. It sent a stab of desire through her which made her even more incensed at him. Damn it... she wanted to hurt him not fuck him. There was a ruthlessness, a mercilessness in his eyes that chilled her even as it aroused her.

Suddenly he yanked up her robes till they were bunched up around her hips, almost tearing them.

A gasp came from her throat as she realized he meant to fuck her... even though he couldn't be more furious at her. "Damn it...Sirius..." she muttered viciously, her dark eyes boring into his.

He ignored her. His hand reached down to rip her panties off her with a wrench that jerked her hips and tore a gasp of pleasure form her throat.

The raw need and hatred in his eyes scared her and excited her at the same time. It said he would take her whether she agreed or not...and it wouldn't be at all gentle.

He quickly tugged down his pants. The throbbing in his cock and the need to dominate her... punish her was all he could think about.

Suddenly he was lifting her up and shoving the long hard length of him deep into her, the force of the motion jarring her hips and making her cry out in pleasure. God...she couldn't help responding to him...not when just the thought of him being rough with her like this was enough to get her wet with anticipation.

Her hands were grabbed roughly and pinned over her head, making her struggle to free them. Damn him. He knew how much she hated being held down...hated being made helpless. It was at the same time incredibly erotic and incredibly scary. She hated him for doing it even as her body responded to it, her body arching to meet his.

He started to move hard and fast inside her, pinning her hips to the wall with the force of his thrusts and tearing ragged gasps from her throat. He had never been like this before. Never gotten so close to the line between pleasure and actual pain. If she hadn't been so wet, so open, he could have really hurt her.

As it was it felt incredible. Already she was starting to feel the warm slow build up of pleasure between her legs. The delicious pulsing, tingling sensation that got more and more intense every time he slammed his body into hers.

There was a tearing sound as he brought one hand down to rip the front of her robes, exposing full round pale breasts. Before she could do anything with her free hand he had it pinned back against the wall.

His mouth fastened on an erect pink nipple, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh as his body went in and out of hers. The combination of the two sensations had her writhing against him, her head thrown back and a look of pure pleasure on her face.

Teeth tugged at her nipple, tearing a gasp from her lips. A sharp nip made her gasp again, the pain only heightening her pleasure. She was achingly, teasingly, deliciously close to having her release.

The rhythm of his thrusting changed as he too got closer and to climax... his body meeting hers hard and fast enough that she knew she'd be sore tomorrow. But god was it worth it. She was damn near senseless...damn near delirious with pleasure.

She tugged violently against the hands that were still holding her wrists in place. He continued to pin them firmly against the wall, knowing full well she was itching to rake her nails down his skin, to cause pain, to draw blood. He took a wicked pleasure from being in control, from restraining her while he fucked her senseless.

He brought her screaming, spine bowing, body spasming around his in a way that made his eyes roll back into his head. Her wrists tugged furiously at his hands as the orgasm ripped through her in waves of pure pleasure.

His grip on her wrists became almost crushing as he had his own release, his deep groans mingling with her cries of pleasure as the last echoes of the orgasm faded from her body. She went limp against him as he drove himself into her one last time.

Both of them leaned heavily on the wall, their legs unable to completely support them in the aftermath. By the time her breathing had returned to normal he was pulling his pants up. She watched as he transformed back into the large black dog and slunk quickly out of her cell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bellatrix Lestrange was lying on her bed staring into space. There wasn't a lot to do when one was ensconced in Wizard Prison. That was one of the worst things about being there. The boredom. That had been one of the best things about her liaison with her cousin – it had done a lot to relieve the endless monotony of life in Azkaban.

Sadly she hadn't seen her cousin in two weeks. She guessed he was still angry at her. Not that she could really blame him. Last time she had talked to him he had just found out she had killed his brother. Not that the two brothers had ever been close but still...blood was blood.

She sighed softly. Although she would never ever admit it out loud she missed him. The memory of how good the last time had been was still vivid in her mind. The forcefulness...the way he had pinned her against the wall...the way he had simply just taken her had been incredibly erotic. He may be an arrogant git...but he was an arrogant git who was a fucking amazing shag.

Bella couldn't deny that she had been feeling rather depressed since their argument. She had no way of knowing when or indeed if she would see him again. Was he angry enough to stay away? Would he be able to resist the temptation of seeing her? How long would he be able to bear the boredom?

Her question was answered when she heard the patter of large paws in the hallway outside her room. A huge shaggy black dog slunk between the bars on her door. As she sat up it changed into her cousin.

"Crawling back with our tail between our legs are we?" she said in slightly pissy voice. She was glad to see him but she didn't want him to know that. Irritation flashed over his face. "I think I'm being very forgiving coming back at all..." he said frostily. A slightly contrite look came over her delicate features.

He looked rather shamefaced himself as he remembered how he had treated her. How he had almost choked her. How he had pinned her to the wall and had his way with her without caring if she consented or not. "About what I did...the way I... you know..." he said looking at his feet. "I'm sorry" he said very quietly.

"Did you not see how much I enjoyed it?" she asked, a hint of a smile on her face and a trace of amusement in her voice. "Well yes...but still...I shouldn't have..." he said ashamedly. She couldn't help smiling. He really was such a gentleman. None of the other men she had slept with would have apologized for that, not when it had been clear how much she had loved it.

"How about we forgive and forget... huh cuz?" she said in a bright, rather cheeky voice. A smile spread slowly over his face. He loved her cheekiness. "Yes..." he said "...Lets kiss and make up..." She chuckled at how quickly his manner had gone from bashful to flirtatious.

He walked towards her and slid his arms around her, his lips meeting hers. She wound her arms around his neck... kissing him back hungrily, her mouth almost bruising on his. He pressed his body against hers, kissing her deeply and passionately.

After a few moments he broke the kiss, grinning cheekily at her. "Miss me?" he said mischievously. "Not at all" she said teasingly, a grin on her face. She kissed him again, parting his lips with hers. It felt good to kiss her. So good. He had missed this these past few weeks. Being with her had become the only thing he enjoyed... the one point of light in an otherwise dreary existence.

He pulled his shirt over his head and continued to kiss her, running his hands up and down her sides. She sighed very softly into his mouth. Even though she hadn't said so he knew she had missed him. Or at least she missed sleeping with him.

As she broke the kiss a look came over her face that was rather serious. "Sirius..." she said very quietly. "I have to tell you something..." she continued tentatively; worry clearly showing on her lovely face. He frowned slightly. It couldn't be anything good. Besides he could think of other things he'd rather do. "Can it wait?" he said lasciviously, leaning in to kiss her neck.

Her dark eyes fluttered closed and she made a soft sound of enjoyment. "I guess it can wait..." she said as her head rolled sideways, allowing him better access to her neck. It wasn't like it was something she was in a hurry to tell him. She had no idea how he'd react...or how they were going to deal with it...

She shuddered with pleasure when he nipped her neck sharply, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to tighten things low in her body. More serious matters could wait.

Bella reached down to cup him in her hand, feeling that he was already semi-hard in anticipation. A lustful look came over her face and she began to caress him through the fabric of his pants. He groaned softly as she stroked and rubbed mercilessly. She enjoyed the feeling of him getting hard under her hand, his body responding eagerly to her attentions.

He tugged her robes up over her hips. She raised her arms and he pulled the robes up and over her head, tossing them carelessly on the floor. She pulled him to her, kissing him hard and pressing her naked skin against his.

They stumbled towards the bed, still kissing fiercely. He sat down on the bed, pulling her into his lap...her legs straddling his thighs. He ran his hands over her thighs... stomach... ribs... making her sigh softly into his mouth.

His hands tickled up her ribs to cup her breasts, caressing and rubbing until she sighed again in pleasure. For a moment he thought they seemed fuller than usual. He quickly decided his memory must not have done them justice. It had been two weeks since he had seen them. Two long weeks...

The combination of his hands on her breasts and his long hard length pressed between her bodies was driving her crazy. "I want you in me..." she whispered huskily in his ear. Her words and tone had to precise effect she'd been aiming for...a look come over his face that was purely male, a look of desire...lust....passion. It was clear he couldn't wait any longer either

His hands snaked down her back to cup her ass. He lifted her up and lowered her slowly onto his cock. She couldn't help a deep groan of pleasure as he slid deep inside her. God it felt good after two weeks of waiting...two weeks of not knowing if she'd get to do this with him again.

Her head drooped back and her spine arched as he started to thrust his hips upwards, dark unruly curls spilling down her back, soft full round breasts pressed up against his chest. His hands drifted up to rest loosely on her slender waist.

She started to rock her hips... creating a delicious friction that made him gasp softly, his eyes unfocused with pleasure. Soft gasps and moans of pleasure came from her lips as his body slid in and out of hers.

Her long pale slender legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him even deeper into her...slick silky flesh caressing his cock. Her body arched against his, the rhythm of their bodies getting faster, harder, deeper as the pleasure increased. Both their breathing was ragged and their skin slick with sweat as she rode his body.

She leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He flinched as he tasted the coppery taste of blood. The pain turned into pleasure as her tongue flicked over his bottom lip, tasting both the blood and the skin underneath. God he loved it when she got so carried away...so lost in what they were doing.

Every soft gasp she let out, every soft groan of pleasure that escaped her pouty lips, every shuddering breath, every movement of her slender hips against his.... brought him closer and closer to having his release. This woman...his crazy, beautiful, seductive cousin… drove him wild in ways no other women had ever managed.

His hands tightened around her hips as he thrust into her as deep...as rough...as fast as he could, tearing a cry of pleasure from her lips. She could feel her body responding to the speed, the depth...the roughness. Even though she enjoyed it even when it wasn't rough... she loved it best of all when it was. That heady warmth...that delicious pressure was starting to build up between her legs.

She reached down between their bodies to where he was disappearing inside her. She moaned deeply as she rubbed and pinched the small, hard sensitive nub at the top of her opening. The combination of the two sensations soon had her body writhing against his... deliciously, tantalizingly close to climax.

Her nails were digging into his shoulders but he didn't feel any pain. He was close... so very close.

Her body danced, shuddered, spasmed against him as he brought her, her eyes closed and her head thrown back as she rode the orgasm out.

Her nails contracted as she came, leaving scarlet crescents in the flesh of his shoulder. His groan started as a groan of pain but soon became a groan of pure pleasure. The feeling of her body writhing against his combined with the pain pushed him over the edge.

His body tensed as he thrust one last time deep inside her.

As the final echoes of an amazingly tense orgasm faded form his body her body went still beside his. The two of collapsed against each other on the bed, spent but amazingly satisfied.

"Bella…" he said when he had finally gotten his breath back. "Yes?" she purred, satisfaction clear in her voice. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked curiously. Indecision flickered over her face. Should she just tell him? Get it over with? She didn't want to. Not now. Not when she was feeling so satisfied...feeling ...almost happy.

"It's nothing..." she said, feigning a nonchalance she didn't feel. She felt almost guilty as she lay there, head on his chest, his arm draped loosely around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Bellatrix Lestrange was troubled as she sat on the bed in her cell, head resting in her hands, large dark eyes staring into space. Two things were troubling her and both of them centered around her cousin.

The first was the rumors, the whispers she had heard about him. According to the other prisoner's in her wing Sirius had been talking in his sleep for weeks, always muttering the same phrase "He's at Hogwarts." The general opinion was that the 'he' her cousin was referring to was Harry Potter...that he wanted to finish what he started 12 years... and kill the last of the Potters.

The irony of this did not escape Bella. As one of the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters she was well aware that Sirius was innocent. That the crime he had been arrested for had in fact been committed by one of his best friends... Peter Pettigrew.

She even knew that Peter was in fact at Hogwart's disguised as a rat. Sirius had told her so the day he had found out the vermin who had sold out his best friends was currently the pet of a boy at Harry's school.

Sirius didn't want to kill Harry, he wanted to protect him. Peter was living in Harry's own dormitory... a perfect position to kill Harry the moment he got wind that the Dark Lord was growing strong again. And he would sooner or later. His almost successful attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone had shown that it was a matter of when...rather than if the Dark Lord would return. And Sirius would do anything to protect his godson... the boy who looked so much like James.

Yes Bella could understand why he had been unusually subdued...unusually distant...unusually serious of late. It worried her though. Her hotheaded cousin was just the kind to rush in without thinking, to do someone stupid and heroic... like try to escape.

The other thing was if possible even more troubling. There was something she had to tell him. Something she had known for a few weeks but hadn't been able to tell him. Something she had not expected to happen...not to her...not after so many years.

She was just trying to figure out how she was going to tell him when he appeared in the door. Despite her agitated state she couldn't help smiling. Her cousin's visits always cheered her up. It was strange how much she enjoyed his company. They had hated each other for so long...

"Hello cuz" he said with a smile. "Hello yourself" she said cheekily, her grin as wide as his. "Been behaving ourselves have we?" he asked teasingly. "Unfortunately" she said dryly, amusement in her voice. "I so enjoy...misbehaving" she said suggestively. "I know you do" he said with a wicked grin, remembering all the times they had had rough and undeniably passionate sex...in this very cell.

From the look on her face he could tell that she was remembering too... no doubt in vivid detail. Their eyes met and they shared as a lascivious smile.

She watched him predatorily as he took as few steps towards her. "I love it when you look at me like I'm something to eat" he said with a wicked grin. She stood up, her predatory grin widening even more. "Well you know cuz..." she said as she walked slowly towards him. "...I like to play with my food...before I eat it."

She helped him off with his shirt, dropping it on the floor. "Not that I don't..." she whispered, pausing to lick along his jaw, making him shudder slightly in pleasure. "...enjoy..." she continued, pausing again to brush her lips against the side of his neck. "...eating..." she continued, giving his neck a sharp nip that didn't draw blood but made him groan softly. "...my food" she finished, her dark eyes traveling down the line of his body…the trail of dark hair leading into his pants.

"Eat away..." he said wickedly, dark eyes glittering as he saw where she was looking. She slowly kneeled down, her teasing gaze fixed on his face. Her teasing and the lascivious promise in her gaze was enough to make his cock stir in his pants.

She slowly tugged his pants down…revealing his rapidly hardening cock. The look in her dark eyes was heated. The sight of him getting hard for her always made thing low in her body tighten and tingle. She loved seeing his body respond to her.

Her soft lips brushed over the swollen head of him, making him shudder. A gentle suck had him groaning in pleasure.

She scratched her nails slowly down his thighs, not breaking the skin but leaving pale red lines on his skin. Her attentions were rewarded by a soft moan from his lips. Clearly he enjoyed her being rough with him.

He could feel her warm breath on his skin as her fingers slid round the base of his cock, gripping him firmly.

Her tongue flicked out and over his skin… capturing the bead of moisture that had appeared on the tip and making his breath catch in his throat.

Her lips fastened around him as she took him in her mouth. His eyes unfocused as she started to move her lips up and down him, using both lips and tongue to pleasure him.

She grazed the sensitive skin gently with her teeth and he couldn't suppress a low, deep moan. It felt amazing… having her teeth near such parts… knowing that there possibility of her accidentally causing him pain. It was undeniably erotic.

One of his hands wound itself in her long dark unruly curls as she continued to use her mouth on him… every suck…every lick…every nibble bringing him closer and closer…

She took her hand off the base, taking even more of him in her mouth as she moved her hands to his thighs, her nails digging into his flesh.

His back arched, ragged gasps escaping him as he poured his release down her throat.

By the time he recovered she had taken of the robe she was wearing and was sitting on the bed, an expectant look on her face. He could already feel himself getting hard again at the sight of her lush curvy body…and the frank desire he could see in her large dark eyes. God… she made him damn near insatiable…

He walked the few steps over to the bed. When he got there she got up, winding her arms around his neck as she kissed him hard on the mouth. He returned the kiss just as fiercely, pressing his body into hers.

She pulled him over towards the bed and pushed him on to it… ending up on top of him…the two of them still kissing hungrily.

Bella sat up, breaking the kiss and sitting with her legs straddling his hips. He grinned lasciviously as he took in the view of her lovely body sitting on top of his.

Finally she moved her body upwards and with a soft gasp of pleasure lowered herself onto his cock. He groaned low his throat as she took him deep inside her, his hands drifting up to rest loosely on her waist.

Teasingly…deliciously slowly she started to rock her hips, full creamy breasts bobbing gently as her body began to ride his. She was already so wet… so ready that soon warm, tingling, pulsing pleasure started to slowly build up between her legs… parting her lips and tearing soft moans of pleasure from her throat.

Her breathing became ragged, the rhythm of her hips getting gradually faster and faster as she started to give over to the sensations…to the pleasure. The expression her face was blissful. It was clear to how much she enjoyed being the one in control for once.

He moved in hips in sync with hers, friction building to an intensity that was almost unbearable…but felt so damn good.

Suddenly she changed the movement so she was moving up and down instead of back and forth. A low deep groan of pure pleasure escaped his lips as the change of sensation.

Her body was writhing, dancing above his as the pleasure increased in intensity, throwing her head back and arching her spine

His gasps and moans of appreciation met her ears .as his body shuddered in pleasure under hers. She could tell he was enjoying this as much as she was…and she was enjoying it so much. She was damn near delirious…damn near senseless with pleasure. All she could think about at that moment was the need to have him…and hard and fast as she could. To make him moan and gasp for her

Suddenly she was achingly…teasingly… tantalizing close and she could feel from the sounds that escaped his lips and the rhythm of his body in hers that he was too.

His hands tightened on her waist till they were almost bruising. Her body shuddered… spasmed… convulsed around his as he brought her… hips bucking, a cry escaping her lips that was almost a scream.

With one last movement of her hips she had him crying out too, the orgasm rocking his body with an intensity he could feel through his whole body.

She collapsed on top of him, as spent as he was… her long dark hair spilling over his chest as his body withdrew from hers. Neither of them spoke…laying there like that for several moments. It had been so good that neither of them could have moved…even if they had wanted to.

When he was recovered he slowly got up and started to pull on his pants. She sat up, pulling the sheet of the bed over her. "Where's the fire cuz?" she said teasingly. A wicked smile was on her face. It was clear she wouldn't mind him sticking around for round two.

Her face fell slightly at the expression on his face. He looked distracted and undeniably serious. "I have to go" he said, his voice suggesting he wouldn't mind sticking around either but he couldn't. "Come on... you know you want to" she purred, dark eyes glittering mischievously. "I can't" he said firmly.

A rather sad resigned look came over his face. "Goodbye Bella" he said quietly. Her face fell. There was something final about the way he said it. He sounded like he didn't expect to see her again. She didn't like the tone. It worried her.

"Goodbye Sirius" she said softly as he turned around to leave. She watched him turn into the large black dog and walk away, hoping that he wasn't about to do something stupid. She hadn't even had a chance to tell him about the baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Narcissa Malfoy stepped carefully out of the small boat onto the dock of Azkaban Prison. She was glad to be on dry land again. She didn't like boats much at the best of times...and the conditions had been unusually rough.

She pulled her long black cloak even more tightly around her as she walked up the path towards Azkaban. Is was cold out here in the middle of the Ocean...and not all the chill had to do with the actual temperature.

She had never been to the Wizard Prison before. Like most people the place terrified her, but she wasn't about to let that stop her visiting her sister. Not when for the first time in 12 years they were letting her visit her.

Narcissa wondered if Bella would still be the same woman she remembered after 12 years in this hellish place. What effect would Azkaban have had on her beauty...her memory...her sanity? Most of the prisoners were driven insane by the loss of their powers and the constant presence of the Dementors. Not that Bella had been completely sane to begin with...

And what about her health? The only reason Narcissa was being permitted to visit her sister was that Bella was ill... seriously ill... and was asking for her. It was surprising she was being allowed to visit at all considering that Azkaban had just had it's first breakout... their cousin Sirius Black. What was wrong with Bella? Was she dying? Would this be the last time she saw her?

She shivered from cold and fear as the large doors of the prison clanged shut behind her. She could imagine how bad it would be to hear those door shut when you were a prisoner in this place. She felt a surge of pity for her sister having to spend 12 years in this dreadful place. Even 12 minutes in this place would have Narcissa dying to get out of there.

She was led down a a maze of corridors by the grim faced warden. Finally she was escorted inside the 'visitors room' of the Maximum Security wing, the heavy door swung shut with a clang and locked firmly behind her.

Slowly she turned around.

The woman sitting in a chair on the other side of the table was immediately recognizable as her sister. Her frame was maybe slimmer than she remembered, the delicate features sharper, the eyes more shadowed, the long dark hair more unruly... but she was still Bellatrix Lestrange. Her sister.

With considerable relief she noted that although Bella looked ill... looked thinner and more tired than she had ever seen her she did not appear to be in any danger of dying.

Then Bella was getting to her feet... crossing the room and flinging her arms round her sister. The two women held each other tightly for a few moments, hardly able to believe they were finally seeing each other after 12 long years.

The initial very tight hug gave way to a looser one and Bella reluctantly let her go. "Oh Cissy... I've missed you so much... you have no idea what its been like..." Bella said softly, her happiness at seeing her sister clear in her voice.

"I've missed you too.. it's been so long... and they told me you were ill..." Narcissa said concernedly her bright blue eyes showing that although Bella was in better shape than she had feared she was still worried about her.

"I'm not ill..." Bella said hesitantly, her tone suggesting Narcissa wouldn't like what was coming. "...I'm pregnant" she finished.

Narcissa blinked several times in astonishment. She sat down heavily in the chair that was nearby. "How...how could you be pregnant?" she said bewilderedly. "You and Rodolphus aren't in the same cell..." she said confusedly. "It isn't Rod's..." Bella said with a rather sheepish look.

Narcissa's blue eyes went wide. "Then who..." she said her voice trailing off as she realized there had been one person in Maximum Security that Bella had always been secretly attracted to...one person who judging by his very recent escape who have no problem getting into Bella's cell...

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with our blood-traitor cousin..." she said in a pained voice. Bella looked at her feet, saying nothing. "Oh god" Narcissa said putting her head in her hands, long silver blonde hair trailing over her face.

'You slept with Sirius...." she said unbelievingly, her blond hair coming up and her blue eye fixing on her sisters dark ones. Bella nodded mutely. "...and now you're pregnant..." she continued dazedly. Bella once again nodded mutely.

"How many months?" Narcissa asked quietly. "Three" Bella said softly. "No wonder your not feeling your best..." Narcissa said matter-of-factly. "Pregnancy is rough on the body even when its in top condition... and you would hardly be in top condition in this place" she finished, her eyes saying she didn't like how thin her sister had gotten.

Bella decided to change the subject. "So...Cissy. I want to know...what's been going on in the outside world?" she asked in an attempt at a neutral voice.

"Well Draco is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts" Narcissa said obligingly. "Naturally he was sorted into Slytherin. Last year the Chamber of Secrets was opened and there was a series of attacks on muggle-borns. The school was almost closed but Potter managed to stop the attacks somehow. I think Lucius knows more about the whole affair than he's telling me..."

Bella's face wore a knowing look but she didn't say anything. "And this year?' she prompted when Cissy didn't continue."This year the only real news is the escape of our dear cousin. They are doing everything they can to catch him. The Dementors have been stationed around Hogwart's. They think he means to kill Harry. Apparently no ones ever seen them so angry. If they catch him they won't chuck him back in Azkaban... they will kiss him."

Bella gasped, he hand flying to her mouth. The Dementor's Kiss was the most horrible sentence known to Wizardkind. The Dementor's would suck out the soul of their victim...leaving them a hollow shell. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy... and Sirius...

She felt a curious pang in her stomach as she realized she actually cared what happened to her cousin.

Bella sat down on the edge of the table. Narcissa could now make out the slight bump in her lower belly. She could hardly believe it. That was her niece or nephew in there... and their cousin was the father. Their cousin who had a sentence on his head worse than death.

"Does he know?" she asked, curious whether her sister had told him. 'No" Bella said quietly, a slight trace of sadness in her voice.

"What are you going to do?" Narcissa asked gently. "I have no idea" she said almost inaudibly, a look of despair on her face. Narcissa got up and sat by Bella on the table, sliding her arm comfortingly around Bella's shoulder. "We'll think of something" she said firmly. "Somehow... some way... we'll sort this out."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been 6 long months. 6 months since Bellatrix Lestrange had seen her cousin. 6 months since he had escaped from Wizard Prison. 6 months since he had left her behind… pregnant… with his child.

On her more charitable days she had to concede that she had never told him she was pregnant. On her less charitable days she hoped the Dementors wouldn't get to him before she had a chance to kill him herself.

In the months since his escape her almost affectionate feelings for her cousin had hardened into a cold hatred. How dare he escape when she was stuck in this cell? How dare he have his freedom when for all she knew she might spend the rest of her life in this place? And how dare he get her pregnant almost straight away… when her husband hadn't managed it after years of trying?

She had never wanted a baby. Publically of course she had wanted nothing more than to provide an heir… a pure blood child for her lord… but privately she had been pleased that her husband was unable to get her pregnant. Motherhood had never been something that appealed to Bella.

And yet when she had felt the baby growing inside her she had felt… almost maternal. She had wondered which sex it would be… whether it would look like her… or him… or neither. It hadn't even bothered her when it had woken her in the middle of the night with its kicking.

Of course she had known it would be impossible to keep the baby. To be a mother to the baby. How could she raise a baby in here? And how could she possibly explain the fact she had managed to get pregnant at all? She'd been lucky that she had never gotten very big… and that prison robes were very loose.

Bella had somehow managed to keep her pregnancy completely secret from everyone except her sister. She still hoped that one day her lord would return… and she knew his fury would be great if he knew she had not only slept with a member or the Order… but had his baby.

Had it only a few nights ago…

The pain had been unbelievable. She had never thought there could be pain to rival the Cruciatus curse… but clearly she had been wrong. The terrible pains had started in mid-morning and had only gotten worse as the day had worn on to afternoon then evening.

The actual birth was a bit hazy in her mind…but she did remember it had been a girl… a daughter. Not that it mattered what sex it was. It was gone now… gone where she'd never see it again. The thought left a rather hollow feeling in her chest.

She hadn't wanted it… had resented her cousin deeply for putting her in this position… but she couldn't find it in her to resent the baby. And although she had tried her best not get attached it had proved impossible.

In the few days since she had had the baby her emotions had swung back and forth between anger at the baby's father and a curious numbness. When she wasn't throwing things at the wall of her call she was sitting with her back to the wall, staring into space.

The only thing that kept her from losing it completely was the thought of getting out of Azkaban… finding her cousin… and making him pay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been growing clearer for months. The Dark Mark. The brand he had given her. The symbol of her devotion to the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix Lestrange knew that he was growing stronger. She could feel it. And when he was strong enough he would come for her. Of that she had no doubt. He would return and he would reward her...she who had endured long years in Azkaban for him.

It was early evening. She was curled up in the corner of her cold, dank cell, dreaming of day she would finally get to escape from the hellish place she been locked in for 14 years. She imagined seeing him...the Dark Lord again...being in his presence again. Surely now he would realize the level of her devotion to him?

Without warning the Dark Mark on her left arm seared with pain....burning black. She gritted her teeth against the pain and held it up to her face. Her nose was inches from the blackened skin. She smelled, tasted her mark, relishing the feeling of it alive on her skin once more.

Ashe could feel him. Feel his presence close by. He was finally coming to free her! She immediately looked up and out the window, an expression of surprise and fierce hope on her face. It was hard to believe it after all these years.

Suddenly the world was rocked by a huge explosion. A huge hole exploded in the wall not far from her, knocking her off her feet. She grunted in pain as she hit the floor but was back on her feet within seconds.

She was temporarily deaf from the noise… and rather bruised from the blast but neither of those things dampened her joy at finally being free. At finally escaping the prison she had been ensconced in for 14 long years.

She stumbled towards the enormous hole in the wall, almost tripping on the debris that was strewn all over the floor of the cell. She felt giddy from happiness and still slightly dizzy from the explosion... though her hearing was coming back.

That first breath of cool fresh air felt wonderful after so long trapped inside.

She laughed as she walked through the large hole into the crisp salty air, a high crazy and undeniably joyous sound that seemed to echo through the air.

Dementors swarmed all around the top of the large triangle-shaped prison but they didn't touch her, didn't stop her. They, like her served the Dark Lord.

She was so jubilant that even their malignant aura could not dampen her spirits.

So she laughed...and she laughed... wildly, joyously and freely.

* * *

"Bella..." hissed the low snakelike voice from the shadows behind her. Bellatrix turned around, the hem of her long black dress whispering over the floor.

Although she had been waiting for him she hadn't heard him enter the lavish, dimly lit living room of Malfoy Manor. To her surprise and pleasure, her sisters home had become Headquarters for the Death Eater's.

It had been wonderful to be able to have a proper shower with hot running water, and to dress afterwards in something that wasn't rough itchy prison wear. She hoped the Dark Lord liked the dress. She had deliberately chosen one which was low necked and clung to her curves.

Her long dark curls were considerably less unruly than they had been, and for the 1st time in 14 years she was wearing makeup. She dared to hope she looked pretty good.

The way his eyes slid down the line of her body as he came slowly out of the shadows confirmed that yes, she did look good. "My Lord" she said, a smile spreading over her face.

"I trust your sister has gotten you comfortably settled in your new rooms?" he said neutrally. "Yes she has" replied Bella, trying not to let her disappointment that he had said nothing about her appearance show on her face or in her voice.

"You have been... one of my most faithful servants... haven't you Bella?" he said in that low serpentine hiss. "I have..." she said softly, hardly daring to believe that she might finally be rewarded for her devotion.

"You never renounced me..." he continued. "Never... not for a second..." she said passionately. "You tried to find me... you never believed me dead... you went to Azkaban when many of my followers deserted me..." he said quietly. "I never thought you were gone... never!" she said in that same passionate voice.

"And you shall be rewarded..." he said, walking towards her, his movements so graceful he seemed to glide across the ground rather than walk upon it. "But first I have a job for you..." he continued. There was a look of surprise in her dark eyes. "Anything you ask my Lord..." she said eagerly.

"Anything Bella?" he said silkily, an amused expression on his face. Her cheeks flushed very slightly at the connotation of his words but her gaze remained steady. "Anything" she said firmly, head held high.

"I want you to kill Sirius Black" he hissed venomously.

For a moment surprise and pain flickered over her delicate features.

Then her expression hardened and her mouth set in a grim line.

"That I can do" she said in a deadly voice, her dark eyes showing no mercy. None at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was midnight at 12 Grimmauld Place. As busy as it was during the day, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was rather quiet at night.

Too quiet thought Bellatrix Lestrange as she slunk silently down the upstairs hallway, the hem of her long black cloak trailing along the carpet. Her walnut wand was gripped tightly in her hand and her ears were alert for any sound.

Her eyes were fixed on the heavy wooden double doors at the end of the hallway. The doors that led to the master bedroom. No doubt that would be where her cousin was sleeping. He was after all the owner of the house now his parents were dead.

It appealed to her sense of irony that the son who had left home at 16 because he didn't care for his parents ideals now owned their house. Not only owned their house but had turned it into the home of the Anti-Voldemort Resistance.

Besides... she had never liked her aunt and uncle. Her uncle hadn't been too bad but her aunt had been a horror. They had encouraged her parent's to betroth her to Rodolphus. She had a sneaking suspicion they had only done that so her parent's wouldn't press for an engagement to either of their sons.

Bella herself wouldn't have minded. Even the cowardly Regulus would have been a better choice than Rodolphus... and Sirius... well they would probably been at others throats most of the time...but the sex would have been damn good!

She scowled as she remembered what she was there for. She had a job to do and she would let nothing get in the way of that. She would push away all thought of the great sex...the affection she had started to feel for him... the baby... and focus on the task at hand. Killing her cousin.

When she got to the door she listened intently. Her cousin was a very strong wizard. She would want the advantage of taking him by surprise. She stood there outside the door for several moments but there was no sound from the room.

She slowly slid the door open and took a glance around the darkened room. It appeared to be empty. There was no-one sleeping in the large crimson four poster bed. Her eyes scanned the dark corners of the room. Nothing. Not a whisper.

She took a few cautious steps into the room. From the few photos of James and Lily that were sitting on the shelf above the fireplace and the clothes she could see hung over the back of a chair this was definitely where he was sleeping... but there was no sign of him.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she felt someone behind her a scant second before the tip of something wooden and pointy was pressed into the back of her neck.

"Drop it" hissed a deep rich masculine voice behind her. "Drop it now or I'll..." the voice continued as she slowly turned around. Sirius's voice trailed off as her hood fell down and he got a good look at her face.

"Bella?" he said surprisedly, his tone and face softening as he slowly lowered the wand. He looked rather shocked to see her. Did he think she was still locked in Azkaban? Surely not. The breakout had been in all the media. In fact there had been a rather large picture of her in the Daily Prophet... screaming at the camera and tugging at the chains that bound her. She of course had cut it out and saved it.

Her cousin was wearing nothing a pair of dark red pajama bottoms. She had force her eyes upwards, force her eyes to not linger in his body. She wasn't here to stare at him. Her face became rather peeved as she realized he was already distracting her.

The hand holding her wand whipped up, pointing in his face. "It's never a good idea to let your guard down cuz" she purred, grinning sadistically at him. "Particularly in front of a notorious Death Eater..." she continued, slightly annoyed his expression didn't change. He should be scared.

Maddeningly a grin broke over his face and he started to chuckle. "Are you going to kill me cuz?" he said mockingly.

"I'm seriously considering it..." she said through gritted teeth, her dark eyes narrowing. She stepped forward a bit, pressing her wand into his throat.

"What are you waiting for?" he said, his expression suddenly serious but his voice still teasing. His eyes were boring into hers, teasing...daring her to do it.

She steeled herself to say it – Avada Kedavra... but somehow the words stuck in her mouth.

Damn him!

He knew it. He knew she wouldn't be able to kill him. His certainty had been so strong he'd risked his own life. God her cousin was cocky. And yet he was right. Damn him!

His fingers curled around the forearm that was pointing the wand at him. He tugged on it gently pulling her towards him. Before she had time to protest his mouth was crushing hers, his hands tangling in her hair.

She couldn't help herself. The wand dropped from her hand and her arms slid around his neck. Her mouth was fierce... hungry on his as she kissed him back, pressing her body against his. God it felt good after over two years. Even though she hadn't admitted it even to herself... even though she had been furious with him for most of that time... she had missed him.

His hands came up to her neck, releasing the catch that held the cloak in place. The black fabric slid down her body and fluttered to the ground. The dress underneath was calf-length and black, with a low square neckline. He smiled, appreciating the way it clung to her lovely curves.

He kissed her again, his lips parting hers as his hands stroked her sides through the thin fabric of her dress. Some part of her brain was telling her that this wasn't a good idea... that if they kept this up they would soon be in bed together but she couldn't bring herself to listen to it. It felt too damn good to stop. She could already feel her body responding to him.

Sirius bit her lip sharply, making her flinch in surprise but tightening things low in her body. She grinned wickedly at him and licked her lower lip slowly. He grinned back just as wickedly and started to steer her towards the wall.

Her dark eyes glittered wickedly as he pressed her against the wall with his body…leaning in to kiss her again. A fierce passionate kiss that left her damn near breathless. A kiss she returned eagerly.

His hands rand up the back of her thighs, bunching up the skirt of her dress. She sighed very softly when he hands went over her ass, bunching the skirt up even more. He gave it a gentle squeeze as he continued to kiss her,

She wound her arms back around his neck as her pinned her against the wall, the length of his body pressed against hers. He continued to inch the dress up until it was bunched up around her thighs.

He slid a hand under the skirt, making her shudder slightly as his fingers grazed hr inner thigh. A wide grin spread over his face when he found out she hadn't bothered with underwear. She shuddered as his fingers made contact with slick silky flesh. Feeling that she was already wet and ready and ready for him made his cock throb in anticipation.

He tugged down the waistband of his pants, revealing that he was just as aroused, just as ready as her. She made a soft eager sound low in her throat as she got a good look as how hard he was.

His hands moved to cup her ass, lifting her up and pressing her even harder against the wall. She gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist as he tugged her skirt up and out of the way.

Then he was pushing himself inside her, making her cry out in pleasure, spine arching and head rolling back. He groaned deeply as he entered her, his hands gripping her small peachy ass tightly.

He pinned her into the wall with his hips, moving in long slow strokes that made her grind her hips into his, her luscious lips parted with pleasure. Her dark eyes were heavy-lidded, her body arching to meet his.

His lips found the arch of her throat as he continued to move his body in and out of hers. She moaned softly as the combination of the two sensations, his soft yet passionate kisses on her neck and his slow, deep, delicious thrusts between her legs.

A low groan escaped her lips when he nipped her neck sharply, almost hard enough to break the skin. He felt her shudder at the roughness. It was one think that was guaranteed to get a reaction from her. He nibbled along her jawline and then nipped her neck again, a bit harder.

She moaned again, wrapping her legs more tightly around his waist, pulling him deeper. He groaned at the sensation of being so deep in her, of having her wrapped tightly around his cock. It always felt amazing.

He could no longer hold back. His thrusts got faster… deeper, driving himself over and other that spot inside her till she couldn't stop herself moaning her pleasure. Every thrust jarred her hips and increased the warm pulsing pleasure slowly building up between her legs.

Their eyes were locked on each others as they both inched closer and closer to climax, their breathing ragged and their bodies' slick with sweat.

The orgasm came upon her in a wave of pure pleasure that bucked her hips and tore a gasp from her throat. The shudders and spasms of her body against his brought him too, his groans mingling with her cries of pleasure.

Both of them slumped against the wall, still breathing heavily. When he had recovered somewhat he picked her up, swinging her into his arms as if she weighed very little. She chuckled as he carried her over to the bed, depositing her gently onto it.

He grinned back, quickly removing his pants and tossing them on the floor. She pulled the dress up and over her head, her dark eyes glittering lasciviously at him.

The sight of her sitting naked on his bed, looking at him like he was something she wanted to eat… was enough to get hard and ready for her again, despite the fact he had only just had her. His cousin made him damn near insatiable.

Her wicked grin as she saw his response told him how much she loved the effect she had on him. It also told him she was as eager for him as he was for her.

She lay down on her front, watching him… her expression both smug and lustful.

He slid onto the bed and crawled across her so his body was poised above hers. He nibbled the back of her neck. She made soft moans of eagerness and impatience, raising her hips slightly.

He slid inside her form behind in one smooth motion that tore a gasp of from her lips and raised her upper body of the bed. He couldn't help of moan of satisfaction, she was still so wet and so ready from what they had already done.

He loved it when they had a second round so soon after the first. With her already so wet and open he could take her harder, faster, deeper than he had the first time.

With no warning he started to move his body quickly in and out of hers, finding a rhythm that's soon had her making soft noises of enjoyment. She rocked her hips back in sync with his, creating a delicious friction that threatened to interfere with the rhythm he had started. He fought to keep his thrusts steady, to keep that angle that perfectly hit that spot inside her.

She moaned for him, back arching as her body eagerly met his. He enjoyed being the one in control. He knew she didn't relinquish control easily. He guessed (correctly) that sex was the only time she let go, let someone else take control.

She gasped and shuddered as he increased the speed, taking her hard and fast enough it would have hurt if she hadn't been so ready. It felt unbelievably good to have someone taking her so roughly.

He felt her writhing against him as she neared her peak, her ragged gasps and deep moans reaching his ears. She was senseless, delirious with pleasure. All she could think about was how good it felt… and close she was…

Finally he thrust that one last time she needed. The orgasm ripped through with a force that brought her upper body of the bed, mouth open in a soundless cry of pleasure. It seemed to go on and on, waves and waves of searing intense pleasure.

In the midst of it she was vaguely aware if having her release behind her, body stiffening and shuddering against hers.

For a while they lay exhausted, tangled in the sheets of his bed… neither of them able to speak.

When he woke up the next morning the only signs his cousin had been there at all were the fluttering of the damask curtains in the breeze from the open window… and the scent of her perfume on his rumpled sheets.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bellatrix Lestrange appeared in her room in a wisp of black smoke, jumping slightly when she saw there was someone there.

The Dark Lord himself was sitting in a plush armchair in the corner of the room.

His red, snakelike slits of eyes bored into her, seeming to see right through her.

Obviously he had been waiting for her to return from her mission. Might have been waiting for a while. She had arrived at 12 Grimmauld place at just before midnight and it was now about 2 o clock in the morning.

She hadn't told anyone where she was going but she wasn't surprised he knew. He had his own ways of tracking the movements of his Death Eater's. Her hand went unconsciously to the Dark Mark on her left forearm.

"You went to your cousin's house" he said a calm, quiet but firm voice. It wasn't a question. "Yes" she admitted.

"Did you do it?" he asked in that same even tone. She felt a strange urge to laugh at the unintentional double meaning. Yes they had done it... but not in the way he had meant.

Guilt squirmed in her stomach as she remembered what she had done. Maybe it hadn't been so bad sleeping with him when they were in Azkaban... but to do it again after the Dark Lord had returned... that was treason against him. And he was going to be angry enough at her failure...

"No" she admitted truthfully, hanging her head, long dark curls falling over her face. "You failed?" he hissed, voice suddenly cold. She nodded her head mutely, not daring to look him in the eye.

"You don't care... about your blood traitor cousin... do you?" he asked, voice low and dangerous. "No!" she said passionately. "He means nothing to me!" she said vehemently, wishing she believed what she was saying.

"You're lying to me Bella" he said as he got up from his seat, his voice a low cold almost inaudible hiss. She trembled very slightly at the anger in his voice. "I can tell. You aren't thats good an Occlumens..." he continued icily.

She used all her strength to block the memories of the past few hours as she felt him brush her mind. "What is it you don't want me to see?" he said furiously.

"Leglimens!" he shouted.

Pained seared through her skull as he forced himself inside her mind. He saw her sneaking inside the house... creeping up the hall... saw Sirius's reaction her presence. She squirmed in pain and embarrassment as he saw them... against the wall... on the bed...

She gasped in relief as he left her mind, an expression of pure fury on his snakelike features. His slender white fingers were clenched around his wand. She took a step backwards, fear on her face. "Traitor!" he snarled at her. "Sullying yourself with a member of the Order of the Phoenix! A filthy blood traitor!"

His words hit her like stones, making her visibly flinch. "My lord... I can explain..." she said pleadingly, her dark eyes wide with fear as he brought his wand up, pointing it at her. "My lord... please..." she gasped.

"Crucio!" he yelled.

Her legs crumpled as intense searing pain spread through her whole body. She fell to the floor, writhing in pain, body jerking uncontrollably. She heard screams... shrill piercing screams... and it took a moment for her to realize it was her screaming...

Finally he took off the curse.

She lay there shaking on the floor, chest heaving with the effort of holding back the choking sobs that threatened to escape her throat. She couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her cheek as she blinked up at him, wondering what he would do to her next.

He walked so he was standing over her, glaring down at her threateningly.

"If you were any other Death Eater I would kill you for this" he hissed, his voice at its lowest and most dangerous. "However... seeing as you have served me so faithfully in the past I will give you one chance... and one chance only to redeem yourself" he continued coldly.

Relief came over her delicate, pretty features as she looked up at him from the floor, hardly daring to believe he wasn't going to kill her.

His cold voice floated down to her ears. "But if you ever betray or fail me again I will not be so lenient!" he hissed threateningly. "The next time you see Sirius Black you will kill him... or you will share in his fate!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bellatrix Lestrange's high mocking laugh echoed through the Hallway of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries.

"He knows how to play!" she said in a high, mocking, singsong voice as she slunk out of the shadows and into view, smirking at Harry Potter. "Itty… bitty…baby… Potter!" she continued in that same babyish voice, spitting out his name derisively.

The boy who lived raised his wand slightly, watching her warily. He was surrounded by his little friends… Weasley (whole family of filthy blood traitors) … that mudblood Granger … Weasley's sister… the Lovegood oddity and (she noted with an evil grin) Neville Longbottom.

Longbottom looked like he'd been stung. "Bellatrix Lestrange!" he said dazedly, gaping at her. "Neville Longbottom is it?" she said wickedly, smirking at him. "How's Mum and Dad?" she said, baiting him, her tone mocking.

He rose to her bait. "Better now they're about to be avenged!" he snapped at her, whipping up his wand and pointing it at her. She raised her own wand, glaring at him challengingly. Lucius seemed to sense that's they would soon start sending curses at each other if he didn't do something

"Let's… everybody… just calm down shall we?" Lucius said in a carefully calm voice, holding his hands up. "All we want is that prophecy."

* * *

"Get away from my Godson!"

Sirius Black faced down Lucius Malfoy , the two men… dark and blonde, glaring at each other for a moment. Before Lucius had recovered from the surprise of Sirius's sudden appearance, Sirius had hit him hard across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Chaos broke out as Lucius dropped the prophecy, trying vainly to grab it before it smashed.

At the same time members of the Order of the Pheonix appeared all over the large circular room. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Mad Eye Moody were among them. As they appeared Sirius grabbed away tugging him away from the large stone arch in the centre of the room

Rodolphus and Lucius found them. Sirius blocked a curse Rodolphus had meant for Harry, the two of them battling Rodolphus and Lucius as Harry's friends watched anxiously from a safe distance.

Curse's flew thick and fast as various members of the Order battled Death Eater's and the high mad cackle of Bellatrix echoed around the room once more.

Sirius made Rodolphus fall of the platform out of sigh with a well aimed curse and Harry managed to knock Lucuis's cane out of his hand.

"Nice one James!" said Sirius approvingly, sending several curses at Lucius.

Sirius disarmed Lucius with a well aimed spell. Another quick spell blasted Lucius of his feet, making him tumble out of sight.

As Lucius fell to the floor Bella saw her chance. It was now or never.

Summoning every scrap of hatred she'd ever felt for her cousin she apparated in a wisp of black smoke.

She swung her wand over her head as she apparated, pointing it at Sirius and yelling those fatal words…

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light hit Sirius full in the chest. Sirius made a sound of pain and jerked back as the spell hit him. Bella watched with wide eyes, not quite seeming to believe what she had just done. For a second he seemed to be fine.

His eyes were on his godson's shocked disbelieving face as he slowly drifted up and through the misty veil in the archway, fading from sight.

Remus Lupin grabbed Harry as he shouted in pain and disbelief. He cried "No!", trying to make him let him go.

Bella smirked at Harry at he struggled to get free, glad her enemy was suffering. Someone should. She chuckled derisively at him, taunting him as she slowly slunk out of the room.

She laughed that high crazy laugh as she ran along the hallway, Harry in hot pursuit. "I killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me?" she sang at him... mockingly… willing him to chase her. Anything to put off the moment where she'd actually have to think about what she'd had done… to feel what she had done.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

There was a blaze of emerald flame in the fireplace of the sitting room at Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy watched as her sister straightened up, pushing her long wavy brown hair out of her face as she walked out of the flames.

Bellatrix Lestrange looked shaken, she swayed slightly on her feet as she stepped out of the fireplace. Narcissa put her hands out to steady her sister as Bella stumbled, almost falling over.

She steadied herself, hands on her sisters arms.

"I killed him... I killed him..." she said in a hoarse, dazed whisper. "I killed my cousin..."

"What?" Narcissa almost yelped, blue eyes wide in shock as she let go of Bella. "Sirius is dead?" she said, her voice showing disbelief and astonishment. "You killed him?" she asked in that same astonished tone.

"I killed Sirius Black..." she said, her voice a shadow of the mocking, taunting tone she had used before. It was only now just starting to sink in. Her cousin... the last of the Black's... was dead. At her hand.

She had killed before. Many times. Without a thought. But her cousin... he had meant something to her. He was her blood. She had hated him since they were children...but there had always been chemistry, passion between them... and in Azkaban... he had been her one source of comfort.

And...she realized with a start... he was also her daughter's father...

Hatred and rage boiled up within her, twisting her face into an expression that made her sister take a step backwards.

Hatred at the Dark Lord... for making her kill the only man who ever really meant something to her. Rage at her cousin for choosing the wrong side, for betraying his own blood. Rage at herself for sleeping with him... for getting herself into this whole mess... for caring about him... maybe even loving him...

After the rage came the grief.

She sat down heavily on a nearby couch, face in her hands, her long dark curls falling over her face. Her slender frame shook with dry, choking sobs. Narcissa sat down beside her stroking her back as she vented the awful, overwhelming grief.

Suddenly Bella sat up, hearing a sound behind them. The door. Both woman's head flicked to the door as it slid open.

"Mummy?" piped a soft high voice. A small girl with large dark eyes and long dark, wavy hair was standing in the door. Two-year-old Electra Malfoy stood there in a white nightdress, teddy-bear in hand as she looked at them curiously.

"Ellie.." Narcissa said in a slightly reproving voice, "It's late... what are you doing up?" she asked. "I couldn't sweep..." the tiny girl lisped, shuffling her feet. Her eyes fell on Bella. "Aunt Bewwa..." she piped curiously "Are you ok?"

Bella swallowed hard, her face clearly showing she was trying to pull herself together. Narcissa gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"I'm fine sweetie" she said softly, a weak smile on her face. The endearment sounded strange coming from her lips but it seemed to reassure the little girl somewhat.

Electra crossed the room and threw her small arms around the bemused witch's neck. She wasn't used to displays of affection. At first she was stiff in the child's embrace but then she relaxed, body loosening up as she felt strangely comforted by the little girl's hug.

A single tear slid down her cheek. Electra let go of her, wiping away the tear. "Don't cwy Aunt Bewwa" she said comfortingly. A weak but genuine smile spread over Bella's face. She reached up to stroke the girl's hair. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" she said gently.

The little girl peeked at Narcissa pleadingly. "You heard your Aunt" she said firmly. "Off to bed."

Electra pouted sulkily and Cissy gave her a firm, no-nonsense look. She ran up to Cissy and kissed her cheek, murmuring "night mummy" before scurrying back the way she had came.

"She looks extraordinarily like you" said Narcissa gently when the little girl had left. "She does" Bella said, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Except for the eyes... Sirius's eyes..."


End file.
